


A Bad Day

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Human turned Galra, M/M, Trouble Adjusting, doubts about how real someone is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: No matter how well he's adjusted to his transformation Shiro still has bad days. Allura is here for one.





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

A Bad Day

She found Shiro sitting in the castle lounge staring at old image files of himself and the other Paladins. She noticed his ears were slightly lowered and his tail was completely still. She’d seen him enough post transformation to know that was a pretty clear sign that he was depressed. “What are you doing Shiro?” She asked careful to keep her voice light she hadn’t seen too many of his bad days since his transformation but she’d heard from Keith that they could get rough. 

“Thinking about how much easier things would be if I was still completely human and looked like that instead of like this,” he said with a vague gesture toward himself. She saw him staring at a picture of himself in civilian clothes laughing at something Lance had said. She couldn’t recall the day it was from but he looked happy. 

“I thought you had mostly come to terms with your transformation,” she said as gently as she could. She wished Keith hadn’t been called away by a request from the Garrison to sit in on the questioning of the Galra prisoners. She had no experience with this the closet comparison she knew of were Alteans who ended up mode locked into a shift and that was so rare that it hadn’t happened in her life time. 

“I have princess, I mean I’m alive, I’ve got Keith and if things go well we’ve got a very long life together ahead of us but that doesn’t change the fact that it can really suck to be told you can’t even visit your families graves because your not the real Takeshi Shirogane.” He said with a dismissive snort. 

“What do you mean has someone denied you access to your families grave markers?” She found the very idea that anyone would attempt to bar someone from visiting a memorial to their own family horrifying. 

“Last week Keith and I went to visit his father’s grave after his mother left on that assignment you gave her,” he said with a shrug. “Keith mentioned we should do the same for my family even though I’ve never really been the type to visit graves so while he was gone today I tried to arrange it since the Garrison insist I alert any area I’m visiting before hand so folks don’t panic and assume I’m a Galra that escaped.” She heard him snort, “as if my face hasn’t been plastered everywhere while folks debate how real I am and arrogant jack asses keep making ship of Theseus comparisons.” She hoped he wasn’t beginning to doubt himself there was no question he was the real Shiro. “But anyway when I contacted my home town they informed me that the town had already had a meeting about it and they didn’t want me setting foot there and I wasn’t welcome in the cemetery because I am not Takeshi Shirogane.” He looked back at the screen, “the worst part is that if I still looked like that even if we had told them there wouldn’t be this kind of debate because even if we told them I was on my second body they’d accept it easier because I’d still be human.”

“Even if their mistaken belief was true you’d still have a right to visit your families grave they are still of your blood line you are half human still,” she said while placing a hand on his shoulder. “If you want I can share the science that confirms you are the original Takeshi Shirogane with them.”

“I didn’t think you could prove beyond any shadow of a doubt that I’m the original,” he said staring at her. “I mean that’s what Vrek and the Olkari said and you didn’t contradict them?” She detected a slight hint of anger in his voice.

“At the time I was unaware of it,” she said thinking about how she’d found it. “I only recently decided to compare the readings of you piloting the black lion from before your body’s death and after your resurrection.” She reached over to the console and pulled up the data replacing the images of his past self with the two quintessence wave patterns. “I’m sure you’ll notice they look identical but it is more than just looks any comparison program would find them one hundred percent the same.” She saw him watching them, “And for comparison sake here’s Ryou’s from his time as the Black Paladin.” She saw him watching. “Haggar’s cloning process creates someone far closer than a normal clone but an in depth comparison shows that there is a slight difference that tends to be off by as little as twenty one hundredths of a percent to as high as just over five percent.”

“Has any other clone ever piloted a lion?” Shiro asked watching the screen as it pointed out the small discrepancies in Ryou’s pattern against his. “And I have to ask if Ryou’s pattern was off why didn’t anyone notice when all of you thought he was me?”

“The data is just records the Castle took in training sessions rarely accessed unless there is a sudden problem,” she admitted. “A few subtle differences would have never raised an alarm in the past but I changed it after we learned of the potential for other clones being out there.” She had made those changes just in case someone wanted to replace one of them. “And no other clones have flown the lions but Alteans did experiment with cloning in the past so there is a great deal of data on how different than the originals they usually turnout even with the most sophisticated memory preservation and implantation techniques.” She didn’t see the need to bring up any of that data and turned the screen back to the image he’d been staring at. “As I said I can share this science with the people of Earth to prove your the original if you want?”

He seemed thoughtful for a moment and then looked straight at her, “Is there any harm in this information getting out can it be used to hurt us?” She wasn’t surprised that’s where his mind went bad day or not he always tried to put the team first. 

“There is some risk far less now that Haggar is dead but there would always be some ways someone getting a hold of your and the black lion’s exact quintessence pattern could be dangerous.” That was the entire reason she’d never brought it up before now it was a small risk but it was a risk.

“Then there is no way we are releasing that information,” Shiro said calmly. “And besides it still wouldn’t fix the real problem it isn’t that folks think I’m just a copy it’s that I’m a Galra copy I can guarantee you that Ryou and the one Lance calls Jiro won’t be treated the same as me even though they explicitly state they are clones because they are still fully human.” She sadly shared that opinion even the Olkari and her own people had been wary around Shiro because of what he was now and how unusually natural the change was. “Anyway I think I’ll go work out a bit until Keith gets back but before I go I just want to say Thank you,” he said and then gave her a quick hug. “It is nice to know there’s proof and thank you for taking my mind off things.”

“I will always be here for you Shiro,” she said as he started to walkout of the room. “Just remember we all have our bad days and if you ever need to talk come find me.” He nodded as he left the room. She turned the screen back on and closed the files though she did take another quick glance at the files he’d been viewing trying to place when it happened. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
